dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inner Keep Defense
This page will cover the making of defenses inside the Keep. Feel free to add any strategies you have found effective, but remember to try to keep it factual, not opinionated. Video Tutorial by CptAmazing98 Basic Building Rules These will be the fundamentals. Always build thicker than 1 block. A single block can be quickly broken through, rendering ineffective. 2 blocks is better then 1, though it is recommended you build all walls, halls, boxes, etc, 3 blocks or thicker. Thicker walls or halls are able to withstand more goblin blasts or last longer than thinner walls, and can not just be broken through and snuck around. One must also understand that completely blocking off the monsters' path does not help. This will cause dwarves on the other side to become easy targets, and causes monsters to pile up leading to a massive charge of mobs rather than a manageable and steady flow. Shrine Boxes Shrine boxes are often an effective strategy. By building a box around the shrine, you can constrict the fighting space, and rule out the chance of getting knocked away by knockback. However, an improperly built shrine box can be detrimental to the dwarves, rather then beneficial. If indoors, a shrine box should go from the floor to the ceiling, with the exception of an indentation 2 or 3 blocks up to prevent skeletons from climbing up with vines. The edge should be as smooth as possible, a straight face up and down. These both prevent skeletons from camping in, on or above the box and raining death on dwarves. Even though a box can be an effective countermeasure in keep defense, it often works much better when combined with other tactics, like PROC halls or funnel/choke points. Choke Points In the case of a keep with multiple directions to travel to that have the same destination (two halls mirroring each other, like the lower part of Tree of Eonoln,) it is often effective to block all entrance to one side or hall. This will force all mobs into one direction, quickly funneling them and creating a choke point. These locations can be much more defensible, with more mobs to PROC and less chance of getting targeted, putting more dwarves in a single place rather then spreading them out more thinly. Often, mobs eventually will unblock the other blocked hall, but the benefits and length of its effect are very good. PROC Halls/ Tunnels There are a large variety of ways in which these are done and no one is entirely fool-proof. Lights Fighting the monsters effectively can not be done in the dark. Torches can not be left where mobs can easily reach them. This creates a predicament which is solved by hiding them. Torches in Minecraft emit light at level 14 and blindness affects dwarves that are below or equal to 4. This means that even when six blocks away from three blocks into the wall a torch can effectively light that space, thirteen blocks lit total. Recessed (in the wall) torches are more effective than high torches because Minecraft measures light from the block being stood on, not head space and is a better way to stop monsters from breaking torches. Category:Tutorials Roofs and Floors Both of these are dangerous, they will often result in holes and gravel blocking the path. Also when monsters are able to dig down one block it renders the recessed torch tactic ineffective and makes it harder for dwarves and heroes to move rapidly and roll their PROCs. Do not make a roof or forget to remove the floor, go bedrock to bedrock. One Wide vs Two Wide One Wide One wide tunnels are dangerous, especially with the addition of monsters that can extensively control dwarf motion (Goblins and Ogres) and make it easy to "dribble" dwarves out of a tunnel, much like a football. Two Wide Two wide tunnels however are similarly dangerous in that small mobs like rats and wolves or fast ones like Fire Skeletons can dodge PROCs and rush past. Repeatedly Rebirthing can accomplish the same with zombies. The Compromise The compromise is simple the hall begins with which ever entrance it will have and has a 10-12 block one wide tunnel where PROCs can be rolled to their extreme before dwarves are forced back in. This is followed by a two wide section that should occupy the majority of the tunnel space. Note that each tunnel should be offset by one as demonstrated in the video above. This is then followed by another one wide mostly for dwarves to retreat in and cover any escapes or rushing mobs. Top Surfaces and Ledges Both are terrible ideas and will eventually be overrun by the mobs usually before the inner tunnel falls. This will make the entire tunnel useless and usually trap several dwarves in the middle of monsters unable to escape and at the mercy of Wither Skeletons, a dangerous prospect. As previously stated Halls should run floor to ceiling, Walls run left to right. There is a big and important difference. Anti-Skeleton Most dwarves have the experience and skill to fight zombies under normal circumstances and by the inner defense, those that don't are usually dead. The true danger in a well built tunnel is skeletons, especially one that can not be reached easily. Often one infiltrator can make it possible for any mod to reach the upper surfaces (hence why they are a bad idea). Even still though when there is no surface, skeletons can still hide on vines of the ground. To combat this and other tactic of skeletons reaching areas that make them a threat, leave a one deep by one tall gap that prevents climbing to the ceiling. Fighting in the Halls The entire idea of a PROC hall is as the name implies, to create a situation where dwarf can theoretically roll their PROC endlessly. This is accomplished with skill and teamwork. As far as skill, it is dependent on knowing how to get a PROC, from there it is just point and click. The teamwork is much harder. Three major elements factor into how dwarves function like a well oiled machine. Knowing Roles Several dwarves trying to fight on top of each other is ineffective and makes it harder to actually hit targets. There should be a clear division of players and their roles in defense of the keep. For an example, if dwarves are trying to roll PROCs in the halls, a dwarf with a warhammer will eventually deny their PROCs by eliminating targets with the hammer's AoE. What Warriors Do in a Hall Warriors are the main dwarves in the halls, this is where they excel above all others. Once attained the hall is designed for the sole purpose of moving up and down the hall back and forth killing as many monsters as possible and maintaining the PROC for as long as possible. When a warrior has a PROC they belong in the middle two wide zone killing as many Skeletons and Goblins as possible so that the defenses do not go down. Also they should be using regular mortar often and occasionally Wizard Mortar, if available, to slow the destruction even further. Placed boom boxes are the biggest threat and need to be taken out. What Rangers Do in a Hall Rangers are effectively useless against anything other than unPROCables like ogres. They belong in the back healing and repairing retreating dwarves and preventing pursuit of weak dwarves. They should only advance into the tunnels to fight specials or Doom Clock Events if necessary. The time should be used to build up defenses further back. What Paladins Do in a Hall Paladins should be taking advantage of their AoE weapons. While unable to PROC or to effectively fight players, Paladins can protect Dwarves who are retreating by having a wall of endless knockback from their cleave. They also can set up PROCs for warriors who have retreated and need to start a new one (two hits from the AoE effect should bring AI zombies low enough). Berserkers can also use these kills to recharge their Malice Axes What Berserkers Do in a Hall Berserkers should be taking advantage of their Malice Axe anytime PROC by being independent of the Paladins in the back or the need to roll a PROC. Allow Paladins and Warriors to focus AI zombies while Berserkers should take out key player mobs that pose a threat. Berserkers belong in the back recharging their axes with their crossbow with the Rangers and the Paladins, once charged they should move to the front and kill as many Goblins and Skeletons as possible, minimizing progress made by the Monsters and then retreating. What Heroes Do in a Hall Each hero is very different. BruceWillakers and RoaminThePaladin are both great in the halls. By taunting AIs into a cluster and using his Purifier Roamin can hold a hall by himself except for his lack of KB resistance. Bruce has an extended PROC and a KB resistant sword making him very durable in the tunnels. NisovinsIllusion is not as useful, sincehis spells are not as effective in tight space and can in some cases be counter productive. Nisovin should rely mostly on his Tinderflame and Wormhole spells. While not completely useless, Nisovin also has access to lots of Super mortar as do the other heroes which can allow for the well being of the hall. Repair and Maintenance Tunnels should be kept at grey stone at the least. Any time when even a single cracked block is noticed, dwarves should use regular mortar, or Super Mortar where appropriate. Anytime crevices develop, Mobs can catch dwarves in them as well as hide from PROCs. They need to be filled in and mortared as quickly as possible. Remember it's better to waste a single Super Mortar than have to throw down another slab! Abandoning The Tunnel Dwarves have leaders among them and should listen to them. When the heroes call for a retreat from a tunnel and into the next it is time to go and the order should be repeated to assure that all dwarves with chat on will see it. Though it may seem annoying to fill chat like that it will be appreciated when the dwarves actually fall back and can take up orderly and defensible positions in the next tunnel and can continue with defending while in control. It is advisable the berserkers slab off the old tunnel and PROC the mobs as they break it down to buy time for the dwarves the need to get in position. When the command to retreat is given follow orders as the Heroes are probably low on mana and many dwarves need some repair When needed fall back to the shrine and get repaired, do not use a wrench unless absolutely necessary (an emergency) the rangers are there to repair you free from gold costs. Discussion and Editing As the ones rebuilding this wiki we request that edits not be made to the above section. If you have feed back on what is above or something you want added visit the Associated Blog and mention it there. Feel free to also voice opinions about what works best and how you prefer to do Halls. Mazes The only reason I am writing a section on mazes is to prevent others from building them. A winding maze can easily kill a dwarf. Its winding pattern slows retreating players and makes it hard to maintain a PROC. Most mazes are also composed of 1 block thick walls, allowing mobs to just dig a straight line through it and bypass it completely. Additionally, Gobo bombs can go through walls and quickly damage or destroy a maze or, even worse, a large group of stuck dwarves. Please, don't build a maze. It is suggested that if you meet one that you dig straight through as it will make it easier for dwarves to retreat and roll PROCs. Slabs Halls can be quickly built using a few well placed slabs. Once you know how to use slabs, this can be very effective. Placing a few of them smartly can quickly reduce the workload off the hall. Alternatively, slabs also work great for shrine boxes. If one is placed, you can pillar up and put a slab or 2 on top of it to make a fast shrine box. However slabs can be used detrimentally if placed in the main path, as this results in blocking. Category:Tutorials